


By Any Other Pet Name

by AwkwardBundle



Series: Would be Just as Sweet [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, M/M, like cavity inducing fluff, logan realizes he has feelings, petnames, pre-relationship with the logicality, they get flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBundle/pseuds/AwkwardBundle
Summary: As most of Logan’s problems do, it starts with a pun. Well, it was less of a problem and more of Logan having to deal with his own feelings, and it was more of a dad joke than a pun. All in all, Logan blamed Roman.Or: Logan is soft, and doesn't know what to do about it
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Would be Just as Sweet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825234
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	By Any Other Pet Name

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I posted this about a year or so ago on Tumblr, but I thought it was about time to post it here. I'll be posting my other fics over the next few days (hopefully), so I hope you enjoy!!

As most of Logan’s problems do, it starts with a pun. Well, it was less of a problem and more of Logan having to deal with his own feelings, and it was more of a dad joke than a pun. All in all, Logan blamed Roman.

The four sides were relaxing in the living room of the mindscape, simply talking and hanging out. Logan had been reading a book about astronomy next to Virgil, who had music playing just loud enough from his headphones for Logan to pick out the base melody. Roman and Patton had been talking and laughing on the floor, paper and pencils scattered around them as they workshopped part of Thomas’s upcoming video. Logan had heard Roman say Virgil’s name, and tapped said side’s thigh gently to get his attention.

Virgil slipped his headphones off, his music coming out a bit louder, and Logan quickly identified the music as the Disney’s Hercules soundtrack. He nodded his head at the two on the floor, saying,

“Roman mentioned you. I was simply getting your attention so as to allow you to inquire what he had said.”

Virgil nodded in thanks before turning towards the fanciful side. “Yo, Roman, you said my name?”

Roman started, before smiling kindly at Virgil. “I was simply stating how Patton was similar to a father figure to you.”

Logan hummed, already back to reading his book. “More like Pat is his Pat-ernal figure.”

There were a few moments of silence after his statement, causing him to look up at the other three. Virgil was smirking, as if holding in laughter, Roman was hiding his mouth with his hand, and Patton…

Well, Patton looked ecstatic. His hands were balled up by his face, which was sporting wide eyes and a grin that seemed to take up most of the lower half of Patton’s face. To be truthful, Logan thought he looked adorable and cute (this thought was promptly shoved into a box in Logan’s mind labeled _Not Now Gay Thoughts_ to be examined later).

Logan blinked, slightly confused, and asked, “What? What did I do?”

Patton squealed, startling the other three. “You made a pun! Intentionally! Or maybe not intentionally, you weren’t really paying attention, but you made a pun, Logan! It was good! And…” Patton trailed off, his smile growing softer around the edges as he calmed a bit. “You called me Pat.” 

As Patton spoke, Logan flushed. “I-Well-I-I hadn’t meant to… why is that important? It’s your name.”

Patton shrugged, smile still soft and kind and causing Logan’s insides to turn mush. “I don’t know, I like it.”

Logan gave a quick nod, ducking his head as he determinedly turned back to his book, ignoring the all too knowing look Virgil gave him.

After that, much to Logan’s frustration, it kept _happening_. Small nicknames slipping out in his conversations with Patton, sometimes not even to him! He called him ‘Pat,’ ‘Mo,’ and even on one odd occasion after a trip into Roman’s room ‘Padre,’ and each time Patton got that same soft yet starry-eyed look! It made Logan flustered, his face red and hot and he couldn’t quite think after it, simply because of how genuine it seemed. Patton seemed truly astounded that Logan would give him simple nicknames, astounded and pleased by what all accounts was small in nature, and Logan didn’t understand it.

He certainly didn’t get like that when the others called him ‘Lo’ or ‘L’ and Patton himself didn’t get like that when Roman or Virgil called him Pat or Padre (and some small part of Logan was pleased that that soft look was reserved for him, but that small part was shoved deep into the Gay Thoughts box and left for dead). Logan didn’t want to delve deep into that train of feelings to understand why Patton reacted the way he did, so he resolved to cut back a bit on the names, simply to see what would happen.

***

What happened is that things got worse. Well, not worse, more… domestic. Teasing, almost. Without any consent from Logan, his brain and mouth decided to come up with gently teasing nicknames for Patton.

One instance, for example, was when he had entered the living room of the mindscape, intending to relax in his armchair with a book, but instead found Patton sitting on the couch surrounded by paper. He walked over, leaning against the back of the couch with his arms crossed, and said, with a small smile but without any rhyme or reason,

“And what is Mr. Morality up to today?”

Patton jumped, face flushing as he whipped around to look at Logan. His shoulders relaxed a bit, but it took a few moments for Patton’s face to return to a normal color as he seemed to struggle to form a sentence. 

Finally, he said, “Logan, hi! You scared me for a second there, bud!”

Logan huffed a laugh, moving around to perch on the arm rest of the couch. “My apologies. What are you doing, though?”

“I’m trying to decide the perfect order for our next family movie night.” When Logan nodded for him to continue, he launched into what sounded more like his current stream of conscious than an actual rant.

“Because I want everyone to be included, right? And Roman always likes to start with Disney, but then it’s hard to change from that into a different genre, and I know you and Virgil can only handle so many one-man Disney shows from Roman during our movie nights, so I thought, ‘Hey, why don’t we start with a mystery movie?’ 

“Because you like those, and Roman can get into the adventure of it, but then I realized that the suspense might be stressful on Virgil, so maybe a comedy would be better to start it, so we can ease into the more stressful movies like mysteries or action because Virgil will be sleepy after two movies like usual, and he would fall asleep on me or Roman before we got to those. The problem is that comedies aren’t your favorite genre, so you might not want to watch many if we start with that. So then-”

Logan interrupted with a gentle “Patton,” and Patton flushed.

“Sorry, that was a lot.”

Logan shook his head as he slid off the arm rest to sit fully on the couch, book forgotten momentarily. “There is nothing to apologize for. I was simply going to ask what movie you would want to watch first.”

Patton sat in thought for a moment, then said, “A comedy.”

Logan nodded. “Then we can start with a comedy.” At Patton’s uncertain look, he said, “One comedy movie won’t kill me, Pat. And if you choose it, I might even enjoy it.” He picked up his book and began reading, missing the flustered, completely red face Patton sported.

The teasing nicknames even traveled into one of Thomas’s videos, as Virgil and Logan were arguing over some small problem that Thomas was facing. When Virgil suggested bringing in Patton, Logan threw his hands into the air and exclaimed,

“Fine, bring in Mr. Nice Guy, I don’t care.” 

He pinched the bridge of his nose, only looking up when he heard both Virgil and Thomas laugh. Patton stood across from him in his spot by the windows, and he was trying to fight down a very large grin. His cheeks were slightly flushed.

“You think I’m nice?”

Logan blinked, confused, before his brain caught up and he realized he had let another nickname slip. His face heated, and he was able to stammer out “I-Well, yes, but-I don’t-” before Thomas cut him off, amusement clear as he got them back on the matter at hand.

The teasing nicknames (his brain was yelling pet names at him, but he ignored it) soon gave way for sweeter ones, though Logan was quick to stop those before he truly said them after almost calling Patton ‘Dear’ while filming. Some did slip out, though they were not entirely his fault.

They had been in the kitchen of the mindscape, the four of them playfully arguing after Virgil had teased Roman for putting honey in his tea as opposed to Virgil putting sugar in his own. It had led to Patton asking some questions about the differences, and Logan going on about the merits of honey versus sugar versus artificial sweetener.

“So, some artificial sweetener is better than others?” Patton had asked, leaning closer to Logan as he nodded.

“Yes. There are some that are similar enough to real sugar to the point that there reason to not use real sugar, and some that have no effect on the taste until you add enough for it to not be healthy.”

“Why even use artificial sweetener then?” Patton asked, tilting his head. “If there’s such a discrepancy, why not just use real sugar?”

Logan sighed, readjusting his glasses. “Society, I can only assume. There is enough positive media for artificial sweetener that it is used often, sweethea-” He cut himself off with a cough that escalated into a coughing fit as he choked on his own spit when Logan realized he was about to call Patton ‘sweetheart.’

He felt Patton pat his back gently and he got redder as he noticed the glass of water that had been placed by his elbow. When he got his coughing under control, he nodded in thanks the paternal side, then glared at the smug looks that Roman and Virgil gave him.

Not even two days later, he had been in the kitchen again with Roman, making tea while reading the book that laid open on the counter next to his mug. He could here Patton and Virgil talking, but Roman spoke before he realized their voices had neared the kitchen.

“Hey, Specs, you never did say what you put in your tea during our discussion the other day. What do you usually put in yours?”

Logan glanced up and said, “Honey?” before he noticed that Patton had just walked into the kitchen, an all too satisfied Virgil behind him. Patton’s faced flushed a brilliant shade of red and smiled, and Logan tried not to sputter as he quickly backtracked.

“I, uh, I put honey in my tea, Roman. That is the answer to your question you asked right before Patton entered the kitchen. Now, uh, if you all will excuse me, I will be in my room reading if you need me.” 

He glared at Roman and Virgil, but gave Patton, who still stood in the entryway, a soft smile and a nod as he passed. He entered his room, calmly put his book and tea down on his bedside table, sat on his bed, then promptly slammed his face into his pillow and screeched.

After that liberating exercise, Logan rolled over and spread his arms out on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling in thought. Why did calling Patton nicknames (PET NAMES his brain screeched at him) get him flustered? Well, more like why did it get Patton flustered, which made him flustered?

He already knew why it made him flustered, if the Not Now Gay Thoughts box in his brain was any indication. Patton made him… feel things. And they weren’t bad! Yes, sometimes Patton’s jokes and bubbly attitude got on his nerves, but the moral side more often than not made him…happy. 

Logan sat up, his brows furrowed. Patton made him happy. And excited, and annoyed, and content, and peeved, and made him feel loved. His face flushed. Patton made him feel loved, yes, but he also made him feel _love_. Unabashed, content and happy and true love. But did Patton feel the same? 

He sighed and ran a slightly shaky hand through his hair. If his reactions to the pet names were any indication, it was a possibility, but Logan didn’t want to risk it. He didn’t want to go out on a whim and ruin a friendship that he cherished, as much as he wanted something more. 

Maybe… maybe some experiments were in order? He groaned, putting his face in his hands. That would mean saying more nick names and pet names and having to see the lovely soft smile Patton gave him, and that, Logan knew, would kill him.

No, Logan decided, grabbing his book from his nightstand, he wouldn’t use the pet names in pursuit of an experiment. He would ignore these feelings until he knew exactly what Patton felt for him and go on as if nothing had changed. 

***

Acting as if nothing had changed was harder than it seemed. Now that Logan had realized and somewhat accepted his feelings for Patton, the pet names and nick names were always there, a breath away from escaping his mouth in any given conversation.

Patton had brought him the script for Thomas’s next video earlier in the day, and Logan had almost called him ‘Love,’ but had quickly amended it to “Thank you, love…lovely having it this early in the morning so I can work on it. Thank you.” Before shutting the door to hide his burning face. 

Right before lunch, Roman had popped in the check on his progress in proof reading the script, and then decided to stay for the sole purpose, Logan could only assume, of accosting him.

“So,” Roman had started, leaning against the bookshelf by Logan’s desk. “You’ve been calling our dear old Padre some pretty interesting names. Or, at least, you start to then come down with a ‘coughing fit.’” He grinned, crooking his fingers into quotations marks as he finished. 

“And what off it?” Logan replied stiffly.

“I want to know why you don’t give me or Virgil any nicknames.”

“Because I don’t like you.” Logan deadpanned, picking up his pen again.

“So, you like Patton?” Roman ducked as the pen was thrown at him, laughing as he rushed out of the room. He paused in the door way, turning back towards Logan with a gentle grin.

“In truth, Logan, I’m rooting for you. You both deserve it.” He gave a two-fingered salute and disappeared down the hallway.

Logan sighed, his face flushed pink, before a small smile crossed his face. At least he had one person’s support. He picked up his pen and got back to work.

***

A few hours later, he groaned loudly and ran his hand through his hair. There was a factual error near the end of the video, but for the life of him Logan couldn’t find the actual fact anywhere in his resources. He had been going at it for the better part of an hour now, searching and looking for what he was looking for, and he couldn’t find it. 

He could hear Patton singing in the common area, and Logan wondered if he might know where the fact could be. He grabbed the script and tucked the pen behind his ear, running his hand through his hair again. His shirt was crumpled, and half untucked from sitting for so long, but he didn’t try to fix it as he held in a yawn. 

He tapped a rhythm against the script as he reread the line with the error as he entered the common area, calling, “Patton, sweetheart, could you help me real quick?”

Patton’s singing had stopped when he had entered, and when he replied his voice was carefully calm and slow. “Yes, dear?”

Logan didn’t register what he had said, already going back through the script as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

“There’s a part in the script that’s incorrect, see right here,” he leaned over to Patton, pointing out the error. “But I can’t find the correct information anywhere in my storage. I was wondering if you happened to know where it might be?” He grabbed the pen from behind his ear and tapped it against his chin, missing the fond grin and loving gaze Patton sent him as he sighed. 

“Have you checked Thomas’s memory banks, hon? It might be there.” Patton said, reaching forward to smooth a crumple on Logan’s shoulder.

Logan flushed slightly at the touch but nodded in thanks as he wrote a quick reminder on the script to check the memory banks. “I hadn’t yet, no. I’ll check those now. Thank you, dear.”

He stood and squeezed Patton’s shoulder, walking out of the room. Halfway down the hall, the conversation completely caught up with Logan and he froze. His face burned as he realized what he had said, what Patton had said, and he buried his face into the script to hide his blush. In the common area, Patton was doing the same with a pillow.


End file.
